Negaigoto
by sakuramiko
Summary: I have only one wish/To be together with you, that’s all I want.. A HeixYin drabble


**AN: **Set to the song 'Negaigoto(Wish)' by Rie Fu. I'm surprised at how well it matches up to the song if you are listening to it. I LOVE RIE FU by the way. I saw her 'Life is like a boat' PV on the Japanese channel and it was love at first listen. 'Tsukiakari' just made me love her more.

www(DOT)imeem(DOT)com/sweetsummerbliss/music/4X-5KKrZ/rie-fu-negaigoto/

* * *

_Just by listening to your voice, it's like the distance keeps shrinking  
On a sweet midsummer night, the sky you looked at filled up with  
branches of fireworks trickling down, traces of light_

The pair was just sitting under a tree in the park on a hill. There were not many people around. They all must have been closer to where the festival was. The blanket they had been sitting on was now around their shoulders.

"Hei…" A soft voice said and he looked down. The girl next to him was looking in his direction but not at him because she could not see. She held onto the blanket's end in her lap so it wouldn't go limp. That was when the first blasts could be heard.

Yin turned her head toward the new sound and the sky was lit up with bright colors. "This is the fireworks?" She asked and closed her eyes.

_I reach for your hand; a fragment of stars  
I have only one wish  
To be together with you, that's all I want_

"Yes. The fireworks have started." Hei said as the sparks started to fall.

"The light feels nice." Yin said softly and lifted her head up a bit. Hei mumbled an agreement and reached for her hand. Another blast of brilliant colors was sent into the sky of false stars. Hei watched the embers of the fireworks fall back to the earth. He wished that things could remain peaceful like this… then Yin squeezed his hand a bit. If things could stay this serene then he could stay with her contentedly.

_Today when I met up with you at last, it was a rare sunny day  
A crack had opened up all the way until I could touch you  
I love you any way you are  
Even though I'm standing on tiptoe  
I can't reach out to you completely  
Even painful things make me happy  
If I can just be with you  
_

"It won't rain today." Yin said from her perch on the bed.

Hei, who was buttoning up a clean shirt, asked, "How do you know Yin?"

"I can tell." She said and put her hands in her lap. Hei went over to her and kissed her forehead.

He didn't know why he had feelings for this girl who wasn't supposed to have any feelings at all. He didn't need to think about it too hard though; he felt something he hadn't felt for a long time with her, himself. He didn't have to be Li Shengshun or a contractor around her. Hei was thankful that Yin was there. That she cared enough to call him back from the void.

Hei lifted Yin's chin gently and kissed her lips.

_An insignificant song isn't much, but I feel like giving something to you  
Place your hands, trembling so much, around me  
I'm changing in your arms  
May we be healed as we're not apart  
Amidst the branches of fireworks trickling down, traces of light  
I reach for your hand; a fragment of stars_

Again the pair was sitting under a blanket because of the chilly weather. Yin trembled because of the cold. She wrapped her arms around Hei for warmth and he put his arm around her. Hei pulled the blanket around them tighter. He looked up at the sky of false stars.

Hei looked down at the sliver haired girl beside him. He smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder. Yin let out a small sleepy sigh and closed her eyes. He was surprised at how close he had let her get. It had been such a long time since he had let someone in, the last time having been Amber. But Yin had also had lost things during her life. So maybe they filled a little of that empty space inside of each other.

A blast went off sending colored sparks into the air. "Yin, The fireworks have started…" Hei said and looked down at the girl. She had fallen asleep because of the warmth of their bodies and the blanket. Hei just smiled and took her hand in his then turned his face to the sky and the fireworks once more.

_Even more than words, this song of mine is  
the real thing, warm and genuine  
I have only one wish  
To be together with you, that's all I want_

Hei took a drink from his flask and looked out at the snowy landscape. His calling out to Yin hadn't changed her mind at all. He couldn't blame her, but now she wasn't here anymore. She was gone and he didn't know if he could get her back. Because of this he had become a wild man with unkempt hair, a bad beard, tired eyes and a drinking habit.

"Let's go Suoh." Hei said coolly and tucked the flask back into his now tattered coat. The young red head followed behind him with her riffle. The 'charm' around her neck sparkling in the light as it bounced off her coat.

* * *

**AN: **PROMPT!

I'll love you if you make a Misaki/11 story or even….. Misaki/Kanami story! It will go to Rie Fu's song 'Funny Dream'. If you do Misaki/Kanami you actually might be the first. But I think the song might fit the Misaki/11 dynamic a bit better.

www(DOT)imeem(DOT)com/sweetsummerbliss/music/OitzwlfF/rie-fu-funny-dream/


End file.
